The Sovereign
Background The Sovereign is a Shapeshifter and the leader of The Guild of Calamitous Intent and The Council of 13. He communicates with both, through Telescreen transmissions, to hide his identity. The true identity of The Sovereign is yet to be revealed, but he has many forms and guises. For a long time a handful of people (including The Monarch and Dr. Mrs. The Monarch) believed him to be the musician David Bowie as he attended Guild functions and events in this guise. As Bowie, he has been known to hire Molotov Cocktease for special missions, and he was at the head of the trivia craze in 1980 or 1981 according to Roy Brisbee. As The Sovereign, he gave orders to Phantom Limb and officiated the villain team-up of the Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend. In the special All This and Gargantua-2, after learning of the OSI's investigations of the Council, he arranged the deaths of all the members (save for Dr. Phineas Phage and Dr. Mrs. Monarch, who escaped). When he was confronted by Dr. Girlfriend while in the guise of Jonas Venture Sr. he revealed that he had orchestrated a plot to destroy the Gargantua 2 Space station. When asked who he really is by Dr. Girlfriend, he stated "Just some bloke who wanted to be anyone but himself". Leaving her to die in the suite, he flew of in one of his many guises, that of an eagle. At the end of the episode, Headshot accidentally shot an identical eagle out of the sky, right outside The Sovereign's suite. The eagle's dead body fell into the lake, with Shore Leave commenting sarcastically, "Nice going". It is left ambiguous as to whether the eagle was actually The Sovereign, or possibly just a normal eagle. Notes *It has been stated by Monstroso that The Sovereign may not be the real David Bowie, but a shapeshifter who uses the Bowie form as his main disguise. He also states that The Sovereign's true form and identity may be the creature on the cover of Diamond Dogs. *It is later confirmed in All This and Gargantua-2 that The Sovereign is indeed not David Bowie. * In All This and Gargantua-2 he took up the form of Jonas Venture, Sr. implying he, at least, knows Jonas personally as he did David Bowie in order to know what the he looked like. *When asked by Dr. Mrs. The Monarch who exactly he really is, The Sovereign responds by stating that he is "Just some bloke who wanted to be anyone but himself". Episode Appearances *Trial of the Monarch *Fallen Arches *Showdown at Cremation Creek Part I *Showdown at Cremation Creek Part II *Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny * The Revenge Society * Pomp and Circuitry * Bot Seeks Bot *All This and Gargantua-2 Sovereign.jpg|The Sovereign's true shape according to Monstroso Scr115786.jpg|The Sovereign in his David Bowie guise The Sovereign-Jonas.jpg|The Sovereign in the guise Of Jonas Venture Sr The Sovereign-Shapeshifting.jpg|Changing Shape The Sovereign-Eagle.jpg|Eagle guise The Sovereign-Bowie2.jpg|David Bowie guise Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Voiced By James Urbaniak Category:Male Characters Category:Council of 13 Category:Deceased Characters